poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fixit
Fixit is a character from Transformers: Robots in Disguise 2015. Bio Fixit was found locked in a stasis pod by Thomas. He was eventually freed. When he helped Thomas in defeating Fracture, he regained his memory of his weaponary, which he had lost during the Alchemor crash. When Santa crashlanded on Cybertron and lost his memory, Fixit helped to save Christmas before morning. Fixit helped Ryan and the Steambooms beat the Diesel Trio. When the Decepticon Fracture appeared wanting information on Thomas, Fixit was part of Thomas' search party to find him. Fixit helped in stopping Starlight Glimmer's attempts to alter the past. Fixit helped to locate Fracture at a military base. Fixit was confronted by Airazor and Divebomb and became a hostage. He then was rescued by Ryan, Daffy and Sally Contralto. Fixit helped to free the humans that Fracture had taken hostage. Fixit tried to relocate Fracture but the Decepticon had jammed his signal. But Ryan manages to relocate Freacture's signal. When they caught up to the bounty hunter, they chased him into a mine. Fixit tells Fracture that there's nowhere to run and hide. But Fracture used Divebomb to make the ceiling collapse. Ryan used his magic to protect Fixit, Strongarm, Zoey and himself. But it didn't stop the rocks from trapping them in the process. Ryan and Fixit sends out an S.O.S signal for help. When Bumblebee sees it, he tells the others. Fixit then helped to find a lost treasure. When it came to giving cards on, he made one for Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle was so happy, she kissed Fixit and he blushed. He helped Ryan when Sci-Twi is transformed into Midnight Sparkle. Fixit used the Magic of Friendship to defeat Midnight Sparkle and turned her back into Sci-Twi. Fixit helped Sci-Twi become friends with other students. He even helped Sci-Twi become friends with Ryan. When Fixit found out how Equestria Girls used the Magic of Friendship to gain half pony forms, he tried it for himself, only to cause a virus to infect his body. Thomas couldn't find any known cures. Ryan manages to cure Fixit by downloading the Anti-virus software into him. When Fixit began experiencing vision problems, Twilight knew his optical sensors weren't working properly. Ryan tried to fix them but it was no good. But Fixit's decease was spreading. Ryan and Ratchet looks to find a cure for Fixit. But the decease soon reached Bumblebee. Bumblebee became blind like Fixit. Fixit soon found a way to save the day when his decease got too out of hand. Fixit was a Trivia *Fixit made his first appearance in Thomas and Diesel's Christmas Miracle. * * * * * * Gallery Category:Mini-Cons Category:Tino’s Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Autobots Category:Transformers: Robots in Diguise 2015 characters Category:Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Bumblebee's Adventure Team Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies